


Keep calm and dance on (a ballroom dancing not fic)

by Morvith



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballroom Dancing, Ballroom dancing is serious business, Dance Mom Urbosa, F/M, Inspired by Fanart, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule's A+ parenting, Let's see in how many fandoms I can cram ballroom dancing, Notfic, Song links included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvith/pseuds/Morvith
Summary: Inspired by beautiful art by by eliounora, who kindly gave me permission to link it to my ramblings.Link fell in love with dancing as a child. Zelda moved from ballet to ballroom in her teens to feel closer to her late mother. Impa needs two good dancers for an exhibition dance.It's match made on the ballroom floor.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Keep calm and dance on (a ballroom dancing not fic)

[The gorgeous, gorgeous fanart that started it all.](https://eliounora.tumblr.com/post/617090577340727296/a-theme-so-romantic-plays-in-the-background-it)

  * Link fell in love with dancing after watching a Fred Astaire musical with his grandmother and pestered his parents until they signed him up for classes. 



  * His first partner was Mipha. They won a few Junior competitions together.



  * At his very first competition, he got a very bad care of nerves and stage fright and started dancing the tango. Cue coach Impa yelling from the sidelines: “Liiiink! It’s a waaaltz!”



  * Poor kid was so nervous he literally couldn’t hear her. To this day Mipha swears it was her fault, too. She is lying.



  * Link still suffers from stage fright, though now he finds the “tangoing when he should have been waltzing” story funny and will be the first to tell it.



  * He had to stop for a few years following a bad car accident. He still has scars. (Thank Hylia for universal healthcare)



  * Link’s family is very supportive. Maybe a bit too supportive. There’s only three of them but they cheer loud enough for 30 when Link is competing.



  * Link has given up on telling them they don’t need to make signs for him and Zelda every single time. He gets his revenge at his sister’s hockey games. 



  * Zelda loves the signs. Link grumbles she's Not Helping.



  * Grab a random t-shirt from Zelda’s closet and there’s a 50% chance it will be dance-themed. The other 50% are science themed. She uses them interchangeably as practice clothes.



  * Zelda always liked dancing and took ballet classes as a child. She got into ballroom as a teen to feel closer to her late mother.



  * Her mother won a ton of competitions with Urbosa. Her father has two left feet, but used to be on the front row for each and every one of her competitions and exhibitions with a huge bouquet of flowers.



  * Zelda’s father paid for her gear and drove her to class, but he never showed up to any of her end-of-the-year exhibitions or competitions. He often tells her she should focus more on her scientific studies.



  * Urbosa has yet to miss any of Zelda’s competitions. Her family often jokes that if Zelda has a competition, Urbosa will rise from her deathbed, crawl through a sandstorms on her elbows and, by the Seven, she will be there on time!



  * She once showed up to an exhibition dance after an idiot texting and driving totaled her car with her in it. She told Zelda the accident happened in the morning and it was nothing to worry about. Zelda must never know the truth. Ever.



  * Mipha partners with Sidon nowadays. They’re very good.



  * Ganon a.k.a The Calamity exists. He is universally known as a cheating cheater who cheats and a jerk who changes partner every year, yet never seems to run out thanks to his almost-cultish fan club at Yiga Dance School. That, unfortunately, does not make him a bad dancer and judges love him.



  * An exception is Daruk. Rumor has it Ganon made a very nasty remark about Gorons judging things they can’t do to his face.



  * Daruk is a scrupulously fair and respected judge, so Ganon can expect to get all his mistakes scored appropriately without a single extra point for his usual “just this side of the rules” posturing. Best of all, he has no way to appeal Daruk’s scoring and he knows it.



  * Daruk secretly dreams of the day he catches Ganon tripping other dancers (yes, he does that. Nobody has ever been able to prove it was deliberate, unfortunately)



  * Daruk is very, very shy. If you ever manage to get him drunk enough to dance, you’ll discover he is very light on his feet and a very good dancer.



  * Link and Zelda met through their teacher, Impa. Link was thinking of going back into competitions. Zelda had tried a few competitions with Revali, but they got consistently low scores even though they were good (It’s the wings. Rito male dancers score better when partnered with other Rito or Gerudo)



  * Impa needed somebody good to for an exhibition dance. The rest, as they say, is history.



  * Their first meeting almost didn’t go well.



Zelda was nervous because some jerk ( _cough_ Ganon _cough_ ) had spread rumors her late mother’s victories made her an entitled little princess, plus she feared a former National Junior Champion would look down on her.

Link was nervous because he was running late, which he hates, and it was one of those days when he felt he’d never be as good as he used to be before the accident.

Then he walked out of the changing room in the exact same "Keep calm and dance on” t-shirt Zelda was wearing, only his was dark blue and hers was white. It got a laugh out of them and eased the tension.

Then they started rehearsing the [slow waltz](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DT8oxhbOCTGw&t=NjA4MDhjMTZhMDRlYmU3ZWQ4ZGNlMjBlYWNkYTFiMzhhNTFmZjdhMyw3YzhlZjQ4M2M2YjEzYWFiNGM5ZDc5ZWE5ZTE4ODk5ZWJlZjhmZGJm) and the rest really was history.

  * Link and Zelda’s best dances are the Slow Waltz and the [Quickstep](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D75dEjWe3qCA&t=OTBjNWM2ODQxZDdhNzVmYjA3NDViMDgyM2I5NmM0MDAyM2JlODFkNCwyMTY2ZDc2ZGNjNGExMjAxZmQ3MGZiYjE1NWViMGFlZTMzMmYxMTZm). Somehow, people expect them to be bad at the [Tango](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1Toh7T9Eo9A&t=MmZiYWQ4Mzg3NTUyNzQ3YTIwOTk3YWU2ZDkzODJmOWJjYmQ4ODYxZSw2ZDY5ZjIyNzIzYTEwY2Y1N2FlMmFjZjI0MTg3NGVkZTk5Njk5Y2Fl). Some judges score them accordingly.



  * Mipha can’t understand that. I mean, have you _seen_ them?



  * Their best Slow Fox program is set to [“I will survive”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1UmOCuWNzsc&t=NGNlMGNiOTFjNWVmNGEyZGRkNTgwMGNjYTYyYjIyYTYyNjk0NzllMCxkNGNlNDdmZWE4ZDE1MjFkMDk3MjlhYzAwZjc0OTIyNzc5MDU2NGI1). Link picked it.



  * Zelda’s mother’s best dance was the Viennese Waltz. 



  * Everybody expects “little princess Zelda” to waltz to some of her mother’s old classics. Her favorite is actually [“That’s amore”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhjRU8lgEgYc&t=Y2M4M2Q1NmJiNWJlNTExZDI0OWE5NWJlMzUyZmE3NjRmZWQyODExYiw5Zjc5MzUzZDQ0YzU0MjBjYzI5M2MwNmYzYTA5N2Y3NDFlMTAwOWM1) because the original song was her mother’s favorite and she always sang along.



  * Did Ganon every try to trip Link or Zelda during a competition? Absolutely.



  * Did he ever succeed? Never. Link is a master at quick direction changes and strategic spins. If worse comes to worst, he’ll jump or lift Zelda over Ganon’s foot and screw the penalty points.



  * Daruk never takes points off for “artful dodging”.



  * The 100th Hyrule National Ballroom Dancing Competition will forever live in history as the one where Ganon the Calamity fell flat on his face and got disqualified. Nobody is quite sure how it happened, though.



  * Everybody suspects Link somehow tripped him as payback for Ganon “accidentally” bumping into Mipha and making her sprain her ankle the year before. Nobody can blame him for that, although Sidon and all other Zora amateur dancers are a bit disgruntled for not getting to do it themselves.



  * It wasn’t Link. It was Zelda. (Link, however, was very much a willing and ready accomplice)




End file.
